Spider & Veela
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Peter Parker ya tiene suficiente con su doble vida como estudiante y héroe. Ahora se le complicará más ya que su tía May ha aceptado una estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Francia, la bellísima Fleur Delacour quien también tendrá sus propios secretos. Peter/Fleur y MJ/Felicia entre otros. COMPLETADO.
1. Spider & Veela: Chapter 01

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi Nuevo fanfic. En esta ocasión se trata de un crossover entre Spider-Man y Harry Potter pero con algo bastante original y es que en vez de ocurrir en Hogwarts o que Harry termine en el Universo Marvel, otro personaje será el protagonista. Como dice el título, será Fleur.**

* * *

***El fanfic no será muy largo, tal vez de cinco capítulos ya que esto es más que nada una aventura romántica y no tanto héroes y villanos.**

* * *

***Con esto, entonces los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: **_Ni Spider-Man ni Harry Potter me pertenecen. Solo lo concerniente a este fanfic._

* * *

"**Spider &amp; Veela"**

'**Chapter #01'**

* * *

_Spider-Man/Harry Potter_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

09/11/2014

* * *

**P**eter Parker no estaba muy entusiasmado cuando su tía May le dijo que aceptarían una estudiante de intercambio. Las razones no se podían simplificar en una sola pero claramente en un conjunto. No la conocía. Hacia menos de dos años que su tío Ben había fallecido. Podía ser alguien peligrosa y sobretodo podía descubrir su identidad como Spider-Man.

Hablando de Spider-Man y como algunos lo llamaban desde asombroso a directamente cómplice de delincuentes, no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que se volvía cada momento frente a los villanos que se enfrentaba. Desde científicos locos como Octopus, pasando por empresarios inescrupulosos como Osborn o Fisk hasta parásitos alienígenas como Venom.

Sin embargo, por primera en mucho, su vida como Spider-Man no era el problema, sino que esta vez era Peter Parker la que corría peligro.

Peter Parker no podía evitar el peligro que representaba para él y lo peor es que no podía decirle nada a la tía May ya que no sabía nada de Spider-Man y estaba seguro que no lo aprobaría.

De la estudiante solo sabía que se llamaba Fleur Delacour y que estudiaba en una prestigiosa escuela de Francia llamada Beauxbaton. Es por ello, aunque a regañadientes, que acompañó a su tía al aeropuerto para esperar a la muchacha sin saber lo que le esperaría.

* * *

Peter Parker se sorprendió al verla por primera vez. Fleur Delacour era sin duda la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Más hermosa que Liz Allen o Sally Avril para nombrar solo algunas de las populares de Midtown.

Obviamente Peter no tenía ni idea del secreto de Fleur así que solamente se ruborizó y saludó a su invitada entre balbuceos.

Fleur les agradeció a ambos y los siguió rumbo al taxi que los llevaría a la casa en Queens.

Peter se ofreció a llevar el equipaje de la muchacha francesa, todavía embombado por el encuentro.

Media hora después, los tres llegarían a la vivienda sin saber que la vida de los tres cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

Para Fleur Delacour el tener que ir a Estados Unidos a completar sus estudios era la mejor de las opciones que se le presentaron. Obviamente no tenía ganas de ir a Gran Bretaña y en especial Hogwarts pero mucho menos tenía ganas de ir a Durmstrang para conocer a Victor Krum, su futuro esposo por arreglo que su padre le había arreglado.

Fleur, siendo obstinada como su madre, rechazó la idea. Por suerte para ella, su madre Apolline la apoyó y le creó la opción de tener algo; aunque a un precio importante. En Estados Unidos no podría comportarse de la misma manera que en Beauxbaton.

Ella tendría que convivir con Muggles. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

A Fleur no le agradó mucho ese prospecto pero se alegró que al menos ella no tenía que ir a una escuela Muggle. Sus padres ya habían enlistado a un mago prestigioso; bueno, más bien una hechicera ya que se llamaba Agatha Harkness que se encargaría de su tutoría privada.

Al final, ya todo estaba listo y Fleur partió de su casa rumbo a su nuevo destino. Se despidió de su madre y de su querida hermana menor Gabrielle quien prometió escribirle a menudo.

La despedida con su padre fue algo fría ya que fueron sus acciones las que causaron estos eventos.

* * *

Mientras viajaba en el avión ya que ella no se le permitía utilizar ningún tipo de magia, pensó en como sería la familia que la albergaría durante este último año. Solo sabía que era una mujer ancianda llamada May Parker y su sobrino, quien tenía la misma edad que ella.

Fleur sabía que el esposo de May había fallecido y que la razón por la cual los Parker la aceptaron es porque May y su futura mentora Agatha eran amigas; aunque la chica francesa no sabía si May sabía que Agatha era una bruja.

* * *

La llegada a Estados Unidos fue sumamente tranquila. Tal como lo esperaba.

Al igual que Peter Parker, Fleur Delacour se sorprendió al verlos tanto a May y a Peter.

La anciana se le notaba que destilaba familiaridad y ternura. La hacía recordar a su abuela, poco tiempo antes de su muerte y cuando no utilizaba sus poderes de Veela para obtener lo que quería.

En cuanto al muchacho, hubo algo raro en él. Pudo sentir inmediatamente que sus mejillas ardían. Era el clásico chico estudioso y de complexión delgada. Jamás creyó que le pasaría esto pero solo esperaba que fuera algo momentáneo.

No podía permitirse un flechazo.

Aunque su sonrisa fuese cautivadora.

Ella simplemente accedió al pedido de que le lleven el equipaje y fueron rumbo a un taxi para dirigirse a la casa en la cual viviría durante el próximo año.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora y como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, ya saben que me pueden consultar por la mensajería privada.**

* * *

***Como habrán visto, este capítulo está dividido en dos partes, una desde el punto de vista de Peter y el otro de Fleur. Originalmente habían sido publicados como dos capítulos diferentes pero como los consideré tan innecesariamente cortos, decidí juntarlos en uno solo.**

* * *

***Respecto a la actitud de ambos a su primer encuentro. Peter obviamente actuó de esa manera igual que todo adolescente hormonado y Fleur es una chica sexy a los ojos de cualquiera. Encima si le agregamos que es una Veela, digamos que es una receta mortal.**

* * *

**En cuanto a Fleur, digamos que está como sorprendida por el encuentro y lo que le sucedió es solo un pequeño flechazo del cual todos fuimos víctima alguna vez.**

* * *

**Obviamente ninguno de los dos está enamorado del otro y solo ocurrirá de a poco.**

* * *

**Recordar que Peter es un chico tímido y tiene una identidad secreta de héroe. Fleur sufre algo parecido pero es orgullosa y algo arrogante pero además tiene que ocultar que es una bruja.**

* * *

**En fin, creo que será divertido ver como balancean las cosas.**

* * *

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

**Saludos para todos.**

* * *

.


	2. Spider & Veela: Chapter 02

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi Nuevo fanfic. En esta ocasión se trata de un crossover entre Spider-Man y Harry Potter pero con algo bastante original y es que en vez de ocurrir en Hogwarts o que Harry termine en el Universo Marvel, otro personaje será el protagonista. Como dice el título, será Fleur.**

* * *

***El fanfic no será muy largo, tal vez de cinco capítulos ya que esto es más que nada una aventura romántica y no tanto héroes y villanos.**

* * *

***Con esto, entonces los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: **_La franquicia de Spider-Man no me pertenece ya que sus dueños son Marvel Comics y aquellos genios que nos traen las aventuras de este espectacular personaje. Lo mismo para Harry Potter quien es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Como dije anteriormente, solo me pertenece la utilización de estos personajes cn motivos de este crossover._

* * *

"**Spider &amp; Veela"**

'**Chapter #02'**

* * *

_Spider-Man/Harry Potter_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

09/11/2014

* * *

**Y**a habían pasado dos semanas desde que Fleur había comenzado a vivir con ellos y ya estaban como si hubiesen vivido toda la vida. Aunque no por ello, Peter no tomaba recaudos para no ser descubierto. Ahora era más difícil ya que no era solo la tía May.

Lo bueno de ello es que Fleur pasaba gran parte del día fuera con su tutora Agatha.

Peter se iba a la escuela temprano y Fleur un poco después pero a diferencia de él, Fleur regresaba más tarde, poco antes del horario de la cena, con lo que le daba a Peter el suficiente espacio para ir a la escuela, trabajar en el Bugle cuando fuese necesario y tener sus aventuras como Spider-Man.

May le había tomado cariño a Fleur y la trataba como a una hija más. Le agradaba la idea de tener compañía femenina en la casa. Luego salía con sus amigas y se divertía.

Fleur, se notaba que trataba de ajustarse. Una cuestión lógica, teniendo en cuenta el cambio radical en su vida pero sus nuevos convivientes la dejaban tranquila y eran muy amables con ella; en especial la amiga de la profesora Harkness.

En cuanto a Peter, se le notaba la timidez en los encuentros que tenían tanto en el desayuno como en la cena. Ella no podía evitarle sonreírle cada vez que encontraba que él la miraba. Verle sonrojar resultaba muy divertido.

Su madre definitivamente no aprobaría el flirteo sin sentido pero ella no estaba aquí. Era su momento de cambio y su nueva oportunidad para relajarse y concentrarse en lo que quería. Lo único que extrañaba era a su pequeña Gabrielle quien envió su primera lechuza esa semana. Obviamente tenía que tener mucho cuidado, después de todo, Peter y May eran muggles y no tenían idea del mundo mágico de la misma manera.

La primera vez que Fleur se sintió incómoda fue un verdadero accidente digno de una comedia. Ese día Agatha le había permitido retirarse algunas horas antes porque tenía otros deberes y la chica francesa se dispuso a llegar rápidamente y así buscar en su cuarto un libro de teoría sobre hechizos y continuar con sus estudios. Fleur se preocupaba mucho por sus estudios y estaba orgullosa de sus altas calificaciones.

Sin embargo, no previó que Peter también había regresado temprano ya que no tenía trabajo en el Bugle y decidió bañarse. Por lo tanto nunca se imaginó que al salir de la ducha creyendo que estaba solo le crearía esa situación de vergüenza.

Fleur justo había subido la escalera para dirigirse a su habitación cuando lo vió salir del baño completamente desnudo tras haberse duchado.

Fleur sintió como su cara ardía de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, dentro de ella estalló en lujuria. Todavía no perceptible salvo para su inconsciente pero que desde el día que se conocieron comenzó a aumentar.

Ella gritó el nombre de su cohabitante y este saltó tras escucharla.

Fue realmente gracioso como se enredó solo y cayendo al piso trataba desesperadamente de salir la situación embarazosa. Fleur no pudo evitar la carcajada por la situación. Lo único bueno era que la risa le evitaba pensar que le probablemente le había gustado lo que vió.

Peter, quien también estaba rojo de la vergüenza al ser descubierto, se tapó como pudo con la toalla y corrió para ocultarse en su habitación.

Fleur solo estuvo unos pocos segundos hasta que su risa acabó y se dirigió a su habitación. El momento cómico del día había finalizado.

Ya en ella, Fleur procedió a desvestirse y cambiarse por una ropa más cómoda. Como hacía calor, se puso algo fresco y liviano. Luego de la cena se pondría la ropa de dormir.

Fleur agarró su libro de estudios y se dispuso a leerlo.

Sin embargo, le costaba concentrarse. Las palabras se perdían y las imágenes no quedaban.

Es más su mente divagaba una y otra vez sobre la situación ocurrida con Peter de hacía un rato. Recordarlo la volvió a sonrojar. El libro cayó al suelo al lado de la cama mientras cerraba sus ojos y recostaba su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Fleur supo enseguida que algo no andaba bien con sus poderes como Veela. Se sentía extasiada, acalorada y como perdida en el recuerdo de él saliendo del baño.

Sin darse cuenta, Fleur deslizó su brazo derecho hacia la entrepierna.

Realmente sentía calor desde allí. Con su mano ingresó a través de su ropa interior y tras el primer contacto con su clítoris, prosiguió con tocarse suavemente.

Fleur a medida que se tocaba, comenzaba a gemir. Al principio era imperceptible. Luego aumentaba con el ritmo. La chica francesa necesitaba calmar el calor que le generaba.

Hasta que pronunció su nombre por primera vez con tal excitación que la despertó del entresueño en que se encontraba y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho en esos minutos.

Fleur se levantó de la cama inmediatamente y se dirigió al baño.

Necesitaba calmarse y agua. Fría en lo posible. Mucha agua fría.

Apenas entró, abrió la canilla del lavabo y se empapó del agua. Obviamente fría.

El contacto con la misma le dio el momento de tranquilidad para pensar en lo que le acababa de ocurrirle.

Fleur se miró al espejo y vio en el reflejo su hermosa facción pero también su preocupación que emanaban de sus bellos ojos.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. Se masturbó pensando en Peter Parker y durante ese breve momento le había gustado.

No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

¿Acaso los poderes como Veela estaban fuera de control?

¿Algo malo con ella?

Fleur no podía asegurarlo.

Un rincón de su mente le dio una respuesta plausible tras el recuerdo de algo que le había dicho su madre cuando ella cumplió los trece años.

¿Era posible que Peter Parker fuera su pareja destinada? ¿Aquel que se complementaría para toda su vida y por la cual había nacido?

Fleur no podía pensar en ello. Solo conocía a Peter por dos semanas.

De acuerdo, era un buen muchacho. Se notaba que era inteligente y graciosos.

Sus malos chistes la hacían reir y si le encuentro en el pasillo la hizo pensar que era atractivo.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse salir de control y no llamaría a su madre.

Fleur tenía que arreglar la situación ella sola.

Por lo tanto, decidió abrir la canilla del agua fría de la ducha y se dispuso a bañarse. Se quitó la ropa y permitió que el agua helada contactara con su piel.

Necesitaba urgentemente el poder pensar con claridad.

Ella tendría que convivir con Muggles. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora y como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, ya saben que me pueden consultar por la mensajería privada.**

* * *

***Como habrán visto, comienzan las situaciones entre Peter y Fleur. Las consecuencias desde el punto de vista de Peter, se verán en el próximo capítulo que a su vez mostrará el debut de Mary Jane Watson en este fanfic.**

* * *

***Listo y solo queda desearles un feliz resto de fin de semana y que la pasen bien.**

* * *

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

***Saludos para todos.**

* * *

.


	3. Spider & Veela: Chapter 03

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi Nuevo fanfic. En esta ocasión se trata de un crossover entre Spider-Man y Harry Potter pero con algo bastante original y es que en vez de ocurrir en Hogwarts o que Harry termine en el Universo Marvel, otro personaje será el protagonista. Como dice el título, será Fleur.**

* * *

***El fanfic no será muy largo, tal vez de cinco capítulos ya que esto es más que nada una aventura romántica y no tanto héroes y villanos.**

* * *

***Con esto, entonces los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: **_La franquicia de Spider-Man no me pertenece ya que sus dueños son Marvel Comics y aquellos genios que nos traen las aventuras de este espectacular personaje. Lo mismo para Harry Potter quien es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Como dije anteriormente, solo me pertenece la utilización de estos personajes cn motivos de este crossover._

* * *

"**Spider &amp; Veela"**

'**Chapter #03'**

* * *

_Spider-Man/Harry Potter_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

09/11/2014

* * *

"_**ja**__jajaja"_. La estruendosa risa de Mary Jane Watson no le hizo mucha gracia.

Peter Parker estaba avergonzado de lo que le había pasado con Fleur y ahora se arrepentía de habérselo a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, sabía que Mary Jane no podía evitarlo. Era parte de su encantadora personalidad.

Mary Jane Watson era una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rojos, largo y lacio. Ojos verdes. Aunque lo más importante era su valentía para defender lo que creía.

Ella no titubeó para hacerse amiga de Peter cuando llegó a la escuela a los trece años.

Ella no dudó en golpearle la nariz a Flash Thompson hasta que sangrase.

Ella no temió a las razones cuando publicitó su relación homosexual con Felicia Hardy.

Ella demostró ser su mejor amiga cuando le contó su secreto como Spider-Man y lo apoyó en lo que más podía. Hacerle el traje de Spider-Man, curarle las heridas cuando la situación se complicaba o dotarle con información cuando la necesitaba.

Peter se alegraba de contar con ella pero en estos momentos prefería estar en otro lado.

Lo único bueno es que Felicia no estaba allí o jamás se lo dejarían de recordarle.

Felicia Hardy era la capitana del equipo de atletismo y artes marciales de la escuela. Ingresó a Midtown a los quince años y rápidamente se hizo muy popular. Gustaba de coquetear con chicos y chicas por igual pero nunca le dio la oportunidad a nadie.

No al menos, hasta que besó a Mary Jane en medio de la clase cuando el grupete de porristas la estaban molestando.

Definitivamente fue la noticia del año y a pesar de que ya pasó casi dos años, aún sigue habiendo repercusiones.

A Peter no le importaba, después de todo Mary Jane era su mejor amiga y aunque con Felicia nunca compartió demasiado tiempo, tampoco podía decir que era una mala compañía.

"_Lo siento Peter, pero tienes que reconocer que fue gracioso"._

"_Si, para ti tal vez"._

"_No te quepa la menor duda"._

Mary Jane seguía sonriendo. Peter solo replicó con un puchero casi inaudible.

"_Igual mira el lado positivo, si no salió espantada capaz que tienes oportunidad de invitarla al baile"._

"_¿Qué? ¡De qué diablos hablas?"._

"_Eres un chico así que no tienes idea de como funciona una chica pero por las pocas veces que la ví de las veces que fui a tu casa, al menos está algo interesada en ti"._

"_¿En serio?"._

"_Claro, la he visto mirarte de reojo de vez en cuando"._

"_Si tú lo dices"._

"_Intuición femenina Parker"._

"_De acuerdo, me tiraré un lance y cuando pueda la invitaré"._

"_Ese es mi Spidey"._ Saltando de alegría con un puño en el aire.

"_Oye, no grites que pueden escucharte"._

"_Upps"._

"_Ya no importa"._

Finalmente Peter se recostó sobre la cama de Mary Jane mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Ambos se silenciaron por unos segundos. Cada tanto disfrutaban tranquilos el uno del otro. A menudo, cuando salían a la calle, la gente solía confundirlos con una pareja. Lo cual resultaba gracioso hasta que adivinaban los gustos de Mary Jane.

La mejor anécdota fue cuando una vez Mary Jane acompañó a Peter hasta el Bugle y se encontró con Betty Brant, la secretaria de Jameson mientras esperaban al viejo por el pago de las fotos de Spider-Man.

Ned Leeds, el prometido de Betty también se encontraba allí y no tuvo la más desafortunada idea acerca de bromear con la pelirroja acerca de que Peter y Mary Jane eran novios.

Ella solo le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde Peter y Betty se encontraban conversando.

"_Peter, ¿me permites un momento?". _ Sin previo aviso, Mary Jane tomó el rostro de Betty y le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

Peter, al estar más cerca de la situación, pudo escuchar el gemido saliente de los labios de Betty. A pesar de la sorpresa ante impetuosidad del beso de su amiga.

"_Simplemente delicioso"._ Mientras Mary Jane se relamía por el beso y Peter pensaba que Felicia estaba siendo una mala influencia en su mejor amiga.

Ned Leeds se quedó sin palabras.

Segundo después Jameson los llamaría y le pagaría por las fotos.

Al salir, tanto Ned como Betty seguían en silencio como sin poder procesar lo que había sucedido.

Mary Jane le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso.

Peter pudo ver como Betty se sonrojó ante la situación. Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada. La verdad que no quería ningún problema.

"_¿Peter, te encuentras en casa?"._

Peter reaccionó ante la pregunta de Mary Jane y le sonrió.

"_Lo siento. Me distraje"._

"_Si, pude notarlo"._

"_Sabes, creo que tienes razón. Después de la cena de hoy, voy a invitarla"._

"_Así se hace. Con agallas y sin titubear"._

"_Eso espero. Ambos sabemos que no soy muy bueno al hablar con las chicas"._

"_No veo que tengas muchos problemas conmigo"._

"_Es que tú no eres como las demás chicas"._

"_Eso es cierto"._

Tras esas palabras, tanto Peter como Mary Jane pasaron una tarde tranquila.

Sin las molestias de Flash Thompson.

Sin villanos que atender como Spider-Man.

Sin tarea ya que estaba toda resuelta.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que iba a estar todo sencillo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora y como prometí, tienen el debut de Mary Jane Watson aunque con un toque distinto que seguramente no esperaban.**

* * *

***Por cierto, para aquellos que se preguntan acerca de la relación homosexual entre Mary Jane y Felicia, hay evidencia de publicaciones Marvel acerca del comportamiento lésbico de ambas en universos alternos.**

* * *

***En MC2, universo donde Peter y Mary Jane continúan casado y crían a Mayday, Felicia tras tener hijos con Flash Thompson, se separa y entabla una relación con una mujer.**

* * *

***En la serie Exiles, Mary Jane, con poderes de Spider-Woman, entabla una relación esa versión de Mariko Yashida, quien es Sunfire.**

* * *

***Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, ya saben que me pueden consultar por la mensajería privada.**

* * *

***Las aventuras de Peter como Spidey no se harán esperar muchos más y también no hay que descartar la presencia de personajes del mundo Harry Potter.**

* * *

***Listo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

***Saludos para todos.**

* * *

.


	4. Spider & Veela: Chapter 04

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi Nuevo fanfic. En esta ocasión se trata de un crossover entre Spider-Man y Harry Potter pero con algo bastante original y es que en vez de ocurrir en Hogwarts o que Harry termine en el Universo Marvel, otro personaje será el protagonista. Como dice el título, será Fleur.**

* * *

***El fanfic no será muy largo, tal vez de cinco capítulos ya que esto es más que nada una aventura romántica y no tanto héroes y villanos.**

* * *

***Con esto, entonces los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: **_La franquicia de Spider-Man no me pertenece ya que sus dueños son Marvel Comics y aquellos genios que nos traen las aventuras de este espectacular personaje. Lo mismo para Harry Potter quien es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Como dije anteriormente, solo me pertenece la utilización de estos personajes cn motivos de este crossover._

* * *

"**Spider &amp; Veela"**

'**Chapter #04'**

* * *

_Spider-Man/Harry Potter_

_Crossover_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

09/11/2014

* * *

**M**ary Jane tenía razón. Fleur si estaba interesada en él.

Peter tomó coraje y la invitó después de cenar pero luego que tía May se fuese a ver algo de televisión.

Estaba un poco asustado.

Se tomó su momento pero lo hizo.

Totalmente sonrojado y esperando que Fleur no lo dejara en ridículo.

Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando ella simplemente se acercó y lo beso en la mejilla y le respondió juguetonamente en francés. _"Oui"._

Peter se quedó parado y el mundo se congeló.

Cuando reparó en lo que había pasado no podía creerlo y la sonrisa más grande se formó en su rostro.

Finalmente las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

Realmente le tenía que agradecer a Mary Jane los consejos.

Ahora ya no podía esperar a que llegase el baile.

* * *

El día del baile Peter llevaba un traje negro. Probablemente lo más elegante que vistió en su vida.

Los comentarios de la tía May no ayudaban mucho pero sabía que siempre eran con buena intención. Jamás podría estar enojado con ella. Era su madre substituta después de todo.

Cuando vio a Fleur bajar de su habitación quedó anonadado.

Fleur estaba hermosa.

Pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la parte superior del hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba.

Esa era su cita para esa noche. Una bella, amable e inteligente mujer que estaba interesada en andar junto a él.

Si alguien le preguntaba acerca de esta noche, no le creería. Bueno, nadie lo haría. Después de todo, Peter nunca había dado muestras de ello. Aunque esperaba que saliese algo mal, siempre albergaría la esperanza que podía con ello.

Tal vez se estaba enamorando. Nunca le había pasado antes y Fleur parecía ser su tipo de chica.

Fleur se sonrojó ante la mirada de Peter. Le alegraba tener esa impresión en el muchacho.

Peter trató de decir algo pero estaba enredado. Fleur se rió jocosamente pero volvió a besarlo en la mejilla para calmarlo.

Surtió efecto y tras despedirse de la tía May, Peter y Fleur fueron rumbo a la limusina donde Mary Jane y Felicia les esperaban para ir juntos a la festividad.

Ni Peter ni Fleur se imaginaría la sensación que causarían esa noche.

* * *

Peter y Fleur no podían creer como todos los miraban cuando ingresaron, especialmente Flash y su grupo de amigos y ni hablar de Sally quien chillaba.

Por primera vez no le importó. Él vino a pasarla bien y nadie le molestaría.

Siguiendo a Mary Jane y a Felicia, Peter tomó a Fleur de la mano y se dirigieron al sector de la pista del baile donde ya se encontraban algunas parejas bailando, como Harry y su novia Liz.

* * *

Peter y Fleur no tenían ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando y es que no les importaba. Realmente estaban disfrutando del uno con el otro y sonriendo como si hubiesen estado junto por años.

Cualquiera que los mirasen, podía notar lo bien que se coordinaban.

Mary Jane estaba orgullosa e incluso Harry Osborn sonreía aprobando lo que veían sus ojos. Si alguien le pregunatab, diría que ya era hora.

Cuando llegó la parte de los lentos, Peter y Fleur se acercaron más y más. Ambos podían ver en el rostro del otro el sonrojo inevitable.

Parte de ellos sabían lo que el otro quería.

Peter observaba los ojos de Fleur y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acercó hasta que la distancia era mínima y la besó.

Profundamente y con el fervor de una amante que disfrutaba a pleno a su pareja.

Fleur se dejó llevar.

Su corazón latía fuertemente.

Rebosaba de felicidad como nunca antes.

Ella que estaba dudosa de venir a Estados Unidos ya no lo veía como algo incierto.

Nunca esperó sentirse de esa manera pero pasó y le gustaba.

Fleur continuó el beso que su pareja había iniciado.

Si le pedía que fuese su novia, ella aceptaría.

La opinión de su padre no importaba y tan pronto pudiese, le informaría a su hermana.

Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, estalló el lugar en aplauso en respuesta a las acciones de la pareja. Hasta Flash Thompson vociferaba a favor, aún cuando sus palabras no fueran de la mejor manera.

Peter y Fleur se miraron nuevamente a los ojos.

Esa misma noche, luego del baile formalizarían su relación

* * *

**EL GRAN FINAL  
**

* * *

***Bueno, hasta aca llegó este fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

* * *

***Se que es cortito en capítulos pero dado lo que tenía planeado, no creo ques e podría haber estirado más y pues, no quería arruinarlo.**

* * *

***Con esto me despido, cualquier duda, me mandan un mensaje.**

* * *

***Desde ya les agradezco a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y pusieron en sus favoritos esta historia. Siempre estaré agradecido porque significa que al menos alguien está interesado en lo que hago.**

* * *

***Nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

***Saludos para todos.**

* * *

.


End file.
